Quizá no sea la mejor opción
by CraigQliaoTucker
Summary: Osomatsu san challita fanfic 33


Hay veces que uno simplemente se aburre de su rutina diaria, sientes esas ganas de cambiar tu forma de vida, tu forma de pensar. Ganas de cambiar todo.

Ese era el pensamiento de Ichimatsu Matsuno, el cuarto hijo de esta familia de sixtillizos, algo totalmente común para él, lo malo es que.. No mucho para el resto.

Él llevaba una vida normal, apartado de la demás gente, pero no tanto de sus hermanos, más que nada, solo porque vivía con ellos. O eso era lo que creían todos hasta después del incidente del gato psíquico.

Hace ya... Unos meses había decidido darse por vencido, 20 años, desempleado, sin pareja.. Era totalmente un fracaso con patas; Su mente estaba llena de cosas negativas, su autoestima estaba por los suelos, definitivamente no podía más.

Tenía escrita una carta despidiéndose de todos, la cual dejó encima de la mesa como si fuera cualquier otro papel sin alguna importancia. Se despidió de sus gatos y salió de la casa sin apuros, camino hacia aquél puente donde se lanzaría para... Quitarse la vida, estaba más que claro, no?

En unos minutos ya estaba ahí, vio que no había nadie, lo que hizo todo más fácil, se subió a la baranda de ese altísimo puente que cruzaba un precipicio, miró hacia abajo un momento, y luego miró hacia el frente.

"Jyushimatsu... Choromatsu.." Pensó por un momento, recordando a ambos de sus mejores hermanos.

"Karamatsu..." Apretó sus dientes, y sus manos se cerraron como puños, con fuerza apretando el metal en el que se mantenía. Esperó un poco más... La puesta de sol que no tardaba en llegar, quería recordar lo bueno de esos años que ahora desperdiciaba.

Pero... Estaba haciendo lo correcto... No es así?

* * *

Luego de haber pasado horas intentando coquetear con chicas que encontraba por ahí, ofreciéndole rosas y dedicándoles palabras, algo estúpidas, no había conseguido nada otra vez.

La vida normal de Karamatsu Matsuno, segundo hijo de una familia de sixtillizos, de seguro, la mejor; O al menos desde su punto de vista.

La puesta de sol se veía llegar, así que mejor, fue a su hogar, donde nuevamente lo ignorarían como cada día que pasa. Pero bueno, al menos tenía un hogar.

Llegó con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero todo cambió al ver a Choromatsu de rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo un papel entre sus manos mientras lagrimas se derramaban desde sus ojos.

Karamatsu se agachó y le preguntó que era lo que sucedía, Choromatsu no habló, solamente le pasó la hoja que tenía sostenida.

El pelinegro de polerón azul no pudo creerlo, sus ojos se cristalizaron, e inmediatamente se puso de pie, dándole ánimos a Choromatsu, y diciéndole que no se preocupara, porque él, estaba seguro de que lo iba a encontrar... Con vida.

Karamatsu corrió y corrió buscando a Ichimatsu, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, aún no lograba creer que.. esto era cierto.

Pero como no se le había ocurrido, el acantilado...

La puesta de sol estaba comenzando a aparecer, lo que le preocupó un poco...

Todo se volvería oscuro...

* * *

Ichimatsu vio el color anaranjado aparecer por detrás de todos esos edificios que formaban la cuidad.

Sonrió, se puso de pié aferrándose contra un fierro que tenía al lado, suspiró, estaba listo para lanzarse. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Hasta qué escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y miró a su izquierda, donde vio a Karamatsu corriendo hacia él, se veía cansado, lo que le preocupó un montón, volvió su vista al frente, quiso hacer como que no había visto eso.

Ichimatsu detente por favor! No debes hacerlo! ... No es la mejor opción...

Gritó el de azul al ya estar junto al de morado, el cual lo ignoraba, pero no logró contener las lagrimas que se apoderaban de sus ojos.

Ya déjame en paz si!? He estado sufriendo esto hace más de al menos.. dos años! Largo de aquí, Kusomatsu!

Le gritó Ichimatsu con una voz claramente quebrada.

Karamatsu se secó unas cuantas lagrimas, e intentó hablar sin volver a llorar otra vez, no quería hacerlo, y menos en frente de.. Su hermano "preferido" se podría decir.

Todos están preocupados por esto Ichimatsu.. No lo hagas por favor! Te amamos demasiado!

Karamatsu sostuvo el polerón del pelinegro, evitando que se tirara.

Ichi dio media vuelta, y le sonrió al de azul.. Quizá si tenía razón, debía volver con los demás, quizá no todo era tan malo después de todo.

Cuando quiso bajar un pié de aquella baranda para volver a tocar el suelo, este se deslizó, intentó mantener el equilibrio, pero se le hizo totalmente imposible. Su cuerpo fue impulsado hacia atrás, estaba cayendo... Como lo había deseado.

Ichi!

Gritó Kara al verlo caer mientras lloraba. Pero algo hizo que definitivamente le rompiera el corazón, notó que unas palabras salieron de la boca del chico antes de desaparecer y.. morir.

"Gracias..."

* * *

El día se tornaba gris para la familia Matsuno...  
Todos reunidos frente a aquella tumba que ahora estaban enterrando bajo tierra.

Osomatsu miraba... Choromatsu lloraba a más no poder, al igual que Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu... Pero Karamatsu... Él estaba mirando sin ni una sola expresión en su rostro... Su corazón se había ido con Ichimatsu

Ya no sentía nada...

Definitivamente todo se había vuelto...

Oscuro. 


End file.
